This disclosure is in the field of flooring systems for weight rooms.
Weight rooms may include “power clean” rack locations configured to lift a barbell with weights into the air. After being lifted, the barbell with weights may be dropped from an elevated height to the floor. Traditionally, power clean rack locations include a reinforced platform placed over the floor to help absorb the energy of the dropped barbell and weights and to protect the underlying floor. Power clean rack locations may also provide visual definition to the area to mark the area used for power cleans. There are also stand alone units that are not necessarily combined with a rack. For example, Olympic Lifting Platforms.
Traditional power clean platforms include a central wooden platform flanked on either side by reinforced drop zones on top of a floor. The central wooden platform provides footing for the user while the reinforced drop zones are arranged to receive the dropped weights and barbell. The platforms can be subject to heavy wear and damage during use due to significant weights being dropped onto the platform from several feet.